100 Moments, 100 Times
by The Original Anon
Summary: A whole collection of one-shots about our favorite couples, recollection of memories, good times, and struggles, all put together in one fanfiction. There will be ATTEMPTED vignettes. 100 themes challenge. Title may or may not be what it seems.
1. Sunset

_Sunset  
__--_

It was just a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. No unnecessary monsters or Luke things. Just the usual Dionysus barking offenses at our backs and the Hermes guys stealing the Ares kid's stuff. In my standards, a perfect day at camp.

After practicing out at the sword arena and showering, I climbed the branches of Thalia's tree and sat down on a sturdy one. I was just gazing out at camp until I heard a girl's voice call out, "Mind if I join you, Seaweed Brain?"

I shook my head, and Annabeth soon appeared and plopped down on my branch.

"So, what are you doing up here?" she asked, pulling pine needles out of her golden locks.

I shrugged. "Looking at camp. It feels nice to have a normal day at camp, you know?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, and her stormy eyes scanned the scene before us. "It's so… Peaceful, for once." We just sat there, looking out at the camp grounds, until Annabeth said suddenly, "It's so cool having Thalia back. I mean, she's been gone for so many years, and- And then she just appears again." I nodded.

I looked around until I spied a tall girl with spiky black hair and black clothes yelling and shaking her fist at a boy with a mop of brown hair. Thalia and Travis Stoll.

Annabeth grinned. "He must have stolen her eyeliner again." We both laughed. I started to pick at some pinecones around us when Annabeth tugged on my arm and pointed right in front of us.

_Heeyyy, boss, what's up? You have anything for ole' Blackjack? After all, you saved my sorry horse behind from that crude ship. I mean, talk about creep-ay! _A pure black pegasus hovered in the air in front of us. It was that pegasus from The Princess Andromeda.

"Uh, hi… Blackjack…? So you want sugar cubes too, huh?" I said telepathically. Blackjack neighed and nodded, his silky black mane streaming behind him in the wind. I groaned, and took out a few sugar cubes out of my jean's front pockets. I kept them in there for the occasional annoying pegasus asking me for sugar.

I handed them to Blackjack, who said, _Hey, thanks Boss! By the way, you have a cute girlfriend over there. _I blushed, which caused Annabeth to say, "What'd he say to you?" I shook my head. Before I could tell Blackjack Annabeth wasn't my girlfriend, he was already soaring up into Zeus' territory, snickering and neighing.

"Really, Percy, what did he say to you? And you look like you remember him from somewhere," Annabeth said, brow slightly furrowed.

I brushed it off. "He's that pegasus from Luke's ship. It's nothing. Just some stupid horse talk. Asking for sugar cubes." Not to mention calling my "girlfriend" cute. Annabeth shrugged, and we turned back to watch the sunset. I smiled at Annabeth, and she smiled back.

I know this sounds really corny, but it felt like my heart was on fire. I was just so happy then. One of my best friends hanging out with me, sitting on a high branch with me; breeze ruffling our hair, gazing out at the sunset.

"Thanks, Percy," Annabeth suddenly said.

I laughed good-naturedly. "For what?" I asked.

"For… For just being there, being my friend when I needed you to. I mean, if you weren't here, I would be some siren's snack," she said.

"If I didn't even exist, you would've never gotten into that mess in the first place," I said.

She laughed. "Good point. I wouldn't have."

"And you wouldn't have won that chariot race, either, without my logical brain and quick thinking and reflexes," I joked.

"Be serious, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said lightly and smirked. I made a face at her.

BOOM! "-cussing here-!"

We automatically turned our heads toward the commotion. Cabin Five. Clarisse ran out, swearing worse than a sailor, yelling, "You *$%#*!!! Get back here, punk!" Her hair was dyed platinum blonde, and even from the far distance, I could see that she was wearing make-up. Hilarious much?

In front of Clarisse were Gina and Fantasia, two Hermes kids, with Silena watching cautiously from behind the Aphrodite cabin.

Annabeth and I just about cracked up. The Hermes cabin was up to no good again. This time, allied with the one and only, Silena Beauregard, head of the Aphrodite-ettes.

After chatting awhile more, Annabeth and I stared at the dying light of the sky. It was vividly mesmerizing, with last beams of golden light showering over the cabins and the moon's faint glow, starting to show in the horizon.

_Thanks, Apollo and Artemis._

I smiled at Annabeth again, and she grinned back, white teeth flashing in the dark. We stayed like that until the sunset was over, her hand on my shoulder, no awkwardness. Just being friends.


	2. Riverside

_Riverside_  
--

I sat at the river banks and bleated scornfully. I turned my curly-haired head around again just to see a buff-looking satyr give small, white, bell-shaped flowers to a petite, pretty girl with silvery white hair tucked behind one pointy ear.

I snorted. Giving a dryad her own flowers is _so_ yesterday.

"Hey, Grover! What's up, G-man?" a certain boy behind me asked. Percy crouched down and smiled at me, until he saw my facial expression. The smile melted away, replaced by slight worry.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. Except for the fact that my old goat buddy James just got Blueberry **(AN: Seriously, are all dryads named after their plant?) **as his girl," I said dryly.

Percy followed my gaze and saw the silver haired, blue-eyed one. He nodded sympathetically. He dipped his finger in the clear river and traced circles around the fish, which in turn followed his finger around. He smiled slightly, distracted by something other than my problem.

I shook his shoulder. "Percy! Snap out of it!"

He abruptly sat up straight and said, "Oh, uh, Grover. Eh, look, I'm sorry about Blueberry and all, but there are other dryads." He ran his hand through his hair, obviously still distracted. "I need to go see Annabe– uh, I mean Chiron for something. Yeah, that's it. For, erm, archery tips. See you." Percy got up, brushed off his jeans, and jogged off towards the Big House.

"Yeah, bye, Percy," I bleated out a little too belatedly, watching him run off to meet Annabeth (Trust me, I'm not that ignorant. Since when has Percy been interested in archery?). I sighed, my mind toying around with what he had said. There wasn't ever going to be any other dryad as great as Blueberry. Well, maybe Juniper… Nah.

Just then, who'd you know, _Juniper_ comes by and sees my fallen face. Being the kind, gracious tree nymph she is, she sits next to me and asks, "Anything wrong, Grover?" I stared back out at Blueberry, giggling like mad at something James had said.

"Eh, no. Nothing. Thanks for caring, Juniper. I'm sure, nothing's wrong," I said half-heartedly, but my stare just had to wander back to Blueberry. She looked so happy, touching foreheads with James, their hands clasped together, that I just couldn't help but smile.

Juniper's forest-green eyes followed mine and fell on Blueberry. "Oh yeah. Her. Yeah, she's nice and all, but she reminds me too much of the Aphrodite campers here."

"She does," I agreed, much to my own surprise. We just sat there in silence for a long time, our hands getting wet from the morning dew on the grass, the fresh summer breeze blowing cool wind in our faces, listening to the musical gurgle of the river.

I studied Juniper carefully. She just sat there looking so peaceful, her amber hair being blown around by the wind, her eyes closed; lips tugged upwards in a half-smile. She was actually very pretty, I hadn't realized that before.

_Prettier than Blueberry_, I thought, smiling.

And so there we were, enjoying the cool summer morning by the riverside. And someday, just maybe, we would be more than friends.

_Just maybe_.


	3. Lost

_Lost  
--_

Darkness. Never-ending black, just a few flickers of light now and then. Lights… No, not lights. Memories. A look at time, passing by all those seven years she was a tree. And now… She took a shuddering breath and opened her eyes for the first time in almost a decade.

She saw green. A pair of emerald eyes, gazing at her, looking bewilderingly fazed and curious. She had seen those same eyes somewhere, she knew. But where…?

"Who –"

"I'm Percy. You're safe now," he says calmly, reassuring her. The boy must be younger than her, she decided. Perhaps thirteen.

"Strangest dream…" All those years, those years of darkness and near-blindness, were they but a mere hallucination?

"It's okay," the boy says again. She looks up and sees his tangled black locks, the familiar set of his jaw, and finally at his face, being met with a shocking recognition. This boy… _I sense a strong aura_, she thinks.

"Dying."

"No," he assures her. "You're okay. What's your name?" Then, a wave of shock reaches him. Her, this… She was…

"I am Thalia. Daughter of Zeus," she manages. She closed her eyes and let darkness reign once again.

* * *

She finally comes to, waking up in a room with white walls. Beds lined opposite walls, covered in white sheets. Where…?

"Thalia!" A figure attacks her, and she instinctively jerks backwards, only to find the person crying.

"Who…?" The person stands up, revealing curly blond locks framing a lovely face and fierce gray eyes. She looked about Percy's age and height, give or take a few centimeters.

"You don't remember me?" the visitor asks. She, Thalia, bluntly shakes her head, wondering who in the godly world this could be. The girl's brow furrows slightly. "I'm Annabeth."

Thalia laughs, the sound filling up the almost vacant, white room. "Annabeth? You can't be Annabeth. Why, I was only gone for –"

"I'm Annabeth," the other girl insists once more. "Honest! It's been seven years, Thal. Don't you think, that maybe, possibly, that I wouldn't be a seven year old anymore?"

She studies her, examining her face through narrowed eyes. Then, she sees a tiny scar, a flaw imprinted on her tanned skin, just right on her forehead. As harmless as it looked, it looked excruciatingly painful. She sees Thalia staring at it, and attempts to laugh.

"Oh, that? I got it on a quest with Percy," she says, as if she didn't care at all.

"Percy? You mean…?"

"Yes. The boy on the hill with you, that was Percy. He… He's different from other campers, in a way that'll really astound you. You see, he's…" Thalia's eyes open wide. No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't, not after Zeus had… She recognized those eyes now, and the black hair, an almost always prominent trait of all children of the Big Three.

"Poseidon's son," she whispers. The girl, possibly an older version of Annabeth, nods. "How…? Why…?"

Annabeth smiles, a bit sorrowfully. "I'll fill you in." The two spend the next hour discussing things, quests, mythology; reminiscing and eventually laughing like they did so long ago.

"Oh, remember when we went to that national park in Cincinnati, just you and me and –" Her eyes fill with joy, and hope immediately floods through her self. "Where's Luke, Annabeth?"

The blond-haired girl looks guilty, and she turns away. "Luke…"

"Hey, you two." They both turn towards the doorway, where a familiar green-eyed teen stands.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaims. Thalia raises one eyebrow as the girl she knew to be Annabeth ran over to him and punches him in the shoulder. "You were supposed to come earlier, you Seaweed Brain!" Ah, so that was her pet name for him.

"Well, I'm not exactly what you would call punctual," he protests, mouth twitching slightly as he fought back a smirk at Annabeth's face. He turns to her now, solemn and not the least bit the playful boy she had seen just seconds past. "Thalia?"

"Yeah." He nods, absorbing the fact. "Do you know… Luke?" Percy's face morphs into a grimace, seemingly holding back pain.

"I knew Luke."

"Really? Where is he? I need to tell him –" Her anxious voice is cut off suddenly by him.

"Luke is a traitor." His voice is steady, yet blunt.

"I beg your pardon?" she asks, in a calm, dangerous tone.

"Luke – is – a – traitor," Percy repeats, slower this time.

"How…?" She couldn't continue. Luke… _Her _Luke… Gone? Annabeth wasn't looking at anyone now, just silently staring at the window, sunbeams silently filtering through the dusty air.

"He betrayed the gods and joined forces with Kronos and poisoned your tree so we went on a quest I mean we snuck onto a demon ship with Luke on it and erm kinda stole someone else's quest that is –" She gives him her special, rate-10 evil glare, and he took a deep breath.

"You see, he joined Kronos' league and left the gods. He's trying to overthrow Olympus and destroy Western Civilization all because of Kronos' sake. He was the one who poisoned your tree. Luke's tried to kill me and Annabeth several times." Thalia looks from Percy to Annabeth, asking a silent question.

_Is this true?_

Annabeth closes her eyes and nods slowly. She (Thalia) runs from the room, never looking back. Her eyes are streaming with tears that fell down her cheeks and landed on the sleeve shirt of her leather jacket. She didn't care if anyone saw; she didn't care that every camper around was staring at her, wondering who this lunatic was.

_Why Luke? Why him? Why not anyone else? _She thinks as she silently curses the gods for this fault and then not-so-silently screams out at the heavens.

_Because the Fates decided so, child. _She looked around wildly. She was in the wilderness of the woods, no one was here.

Father?

_Yes. _Thunder rumbled, and a bolt of lightning shot across the clear morning sky. _You may curse the gods as many times as you wish, but we're not always the ones at fault. Don't forget, the memories of your childhood and his are still there, those haven't gone astray. Luke has made his own choices, decided his own string of fate. You have yours to decide. Thalia, you may hate me for this, but I'm always there for you, watching you choose the unknown paths of your life. Do not forget…_

She stands there, still silently crying, but remembers her fathers words. _He cares after all_, she thought, letting her tough, stubborn demeanor slip out, revealing her weak, unprotected self. Her fingers twist around the pieces of grass around her and she lets the sun's warmth brighten her up.

"Thalia? Thaaaliaaa…" Percy and Annabeth were calling for her now. She had to get back. But not now, not just yet. Perhaps later. She steps back after almost breaking out into a run, closing her eyes, and hugging a nearby pine tree's trunk.

_Oh, Luke… I think I've finally found my destined path in my fate, I'm finally starting to belong to this world. But without you, I am always lost._

Thalia leans against the coarse bark and listens to the birds sing carelessly, watching the clouds go by as they morphed into various shapes.

_Someday, I just hope I'll be found again, found by you. Not who you are right now, but your true self._

**

* * *

**

I think this one is much better than the others, don't you think? Maybe my best work so far... Anyways, I apoligize for posting so many horrible stories and one-shots and such... But I barely go on Fanfiction now, so I can't make up for it with better stories and things...

**I know that for this story, I went too fast in the middle, during when Thalia was in the room with Annabeth. And yes, I made Percy speak a run-on sentence on purpose. This is my first time writing it in present-tense, so if you detect any mistakes...**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
